Say its over
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Set after the season 7 finale, we have Lucas/Peyton back and the discovery of Clay, Quinn and the horror released on them. CHAPTER 1 up, its going to be a L/P story after I sort every situation out! Read and Review a new writer : ! xx
1. Chapter 1

_**My very first One Tree Hill fiction guys! Click review and make a sad persons day! ;D Any improvements, suggestions, much loved.**_

_**And although this fic doesnt seem like it at the moment, it is going to be very much Peyton/Lucas themed...more of them defo coming in more chapters! **_

Clay and Quinn were doing something in unison. They were unconscious, struggling to breathe, after the gunfire that had gone straight through them. The window was open, where Katie had departed, and everybody else seemed to be out, but surely they weren't immune to the sound of a gun?

Peyton and Lucas had both returned to One Tree Hill, surprisingly without Sawyer..Karen wanted some time with her niece, so Lucas and Peyton obliged and decided to visit their hometown. It wasnt a pleasant surprise when they recieved the news that everybody was in Utah supporting Julian..why did news ever get to them anymore? They had only returned for 2 weeks, yet nobody was there..

Nathan and Haley walked along, in happy harmony, something which had not occured in a long time

"Im gonna be a dad! Again!" Grinned Nathan and Haley smiled, with a genuine happiness radiating from her eyes.

"We need to celebrate Hales!" Nathan said to her, pulling her in and kissing his pregnant wife on the forehead

"Not tonight Nate im tired!" Haley said, looking at her husbands dissapointed face

"One glass of champagne" Haley sighed, looking at the widespread grin stretching out on Nathans face, it was certainly a better reaction then the first time she had alerted Nathan he was going to be a father, laughed Haley to herself.

"So we need to call Clay, Quinn, Brooke, Julian, Skills, Mouth..." Nathan started

"It doesnt feel right without Luke and Peyton does it?" Haley murmured

"We can call them!" Nathan said, as if he had come up with a genius plan

"Yes, we can" Haley smiled, and linked her husbands arm as if she had just seen him again.

Haley turned the key in the door,

"I think Clay and Quinn decided on a early night then?" Haley noticed, as she looked around and saw no lights on, but felt a light breeze

"They left the window open.." Nathan surveyed, and he went into the lounge

"Clay wasting alcohol...right then" Nathan said again, and looked at the beer that was still full, and the glass of wine that must of belonged to Quinn

He wanted to tell them, it was like a child on christmas, they were the only ones in! Julian and Brooke were celebrating something, Mouth and Skills were at a club, Jamie was with Brooke and Julian, he was sure Clay wouldnt mind being woken up, he would be happy...and Quinn for Haley aswell!

"Right, Im waking them up" Nathan announced, heading down the corridor to their bedroom

Something wasnt right..the door was open..it looked like they had crashed in the doorway..but it was eerily silent, it was where the breeze was coming from. Nathans joy turned to concern as he quickened the pace..

He switched on the light

He wasnt prepared for the sight in front of him

"What the hell.." Nathan shouted, and Haley heard him this time, his voice was quaking..

"Nate?" asked Haley

"Hales, call a ambulance NOW!" Nathan shouted, taking in the surroundings, and looking at the sight of both Quinn and Clay in mortal danger, he heard Haley dialling, even though she didnt know what was wrong, she was panicing, her chest was heaving..was it Nathan?

Haley came speeding towards the room and emitted a loud scream, as she and Nathan both looked at eachother and scooted to one of the victims each

"Quinnie its me, your little sis, your ok" she said, kindly holding Quinns head, trying not to let on the fear that had taken her over

"Clay, its Nate, please wake up" Nathan sobbed..he wasnt ready to lose his newly gained best friend yet, he wouldnt, he couldnt

"what happened?" Nathan asked, pressing agaisnt his chest, and frowning at the blood splattered on the door..it was a horror scene.

"Guys are you aware you left the door open?" Julian said, to nobody in particular,

"JULIAN, take Jamie out" Nathan shouted, and Julian quickly left Jamie outside with Brooke, who nodded as Julian ran towards the room he heard Nathan shouting from

"Holy..." Julian said, looking at the sight of his two friends sprawled across the floor

"Please, I cant let Jamie see, get him away before the ambulance is here please" Nathan begged him, and Julian nodded and quickly tried to round Brooke and Jamie away.

"What is going on?" Brooke asked, looking at Julian with a raised eyebrow

"Im going to get my coat" Brooke said, with a seductive wink towards Julian. It was obvious..Nate and Haley were making out and didnt want JimJam there..respectable..fair play to them..its not like they got much time alone..

Brooke gasped as she saw Clay and Quinn, surrounded by Nathan and Haley, both whispering to them

"Are they ok?" Brooke asked, calmly

"Somehow I dont know" Nathan said, and Brooke caught his eye

"Sorry for breathing" she said, then realised her mistaken pun

"Nate..I didnt mean.." she started, and she sighed and made tracks to leave

"Call me with any news" She said at Haley, who weakly nodded..

They could only wait for the ambulance now..

_I know its not the best characterization but im going to get more into it I promise! _

_Next chapter; _

_Everyones back in tree hill, and the support system is extended as Peyton and Lucas ralley round their friends.._

_Did Clay/Quinn survive? _


	2. Chapter 2

Back in tree hill, the hospital had alot of people waiting..depending on the nurses and doctors there...the stillness was interrupted as a phone call was taken

"Hello, Nathan Scott speaking" Nathan said, tired

"Alright mr offical brotherrr!" Lucas laughed

"Luke, you ok?" Nathan asked, he wasn't in the mood to talk to Lucas, but he needed something to take his mind off sitting in that room..he had walked out and was now sitting down in the entrance..he hated sitting in silence, it just made him think of how serious everything could be

"Yeah, actually im in town..me and Peyt went to yours and nobody was there..nobodies anywhere" Lucas said, with a questioning tone to his voice

"Right..yeah..long story Luke..back now though" Nathan added

"Oh the suspense! Where are ya buddy?" Lucas asked

"Luke, Clay and Quinn have been shot..everyones at the hospital" Nathan said..Lucas and Peyton had been down a few times, met Clay and Quinn, they had all bonded, they were all a big adult group

"Are they ok!" Lucas exclaimed

"I really wish everyone would stop asking me that..how would I know, am I a doctor?" Nate moaned

"Alright just calm down, on my way" Lucas said, hanging up before Nathan could whine and protest anymore

* * *

"Whats the verdict?" Asked Peyton, sticking her head round the door

"Clay and Quinn have been shot, everyones at the hospital..I told Nate we would come" Lucas said, addressing his wife

"Wow..are they ok?"

"I asked Nate but he snapped"

"Nates never liked handling pressure" Peyton sighed, and got her car keys out

"Im driving lover, get in the car" Peyton said to Lucas, who formed a small smile and kissed Peytons forehead

* * *

Lucas saw Nathan in the entrance as soon as the car was parked

"Luke? I thought you were joking about coming!" Nathan said, looking at Lucas like he had grown a extra head

"Im a man of my word, how are they?" Lucas asked, while Nathan and Peyton exchanged a awkward hug

"I dont know..I almost dont wanna go back in and know..I found them Luke, it was bad.."Nathan started, breathing shallowly..and they all sat down

"Me and Hales wanted to tell them some news..they were asleep, so we thought..I decided to go wake them up, I remember seeing beers, wine, barely drunk, their window open..then I walked into their room and turned the light on, and Clay was collapsed agaisnt the door and Quinn was across the floor, blood everywhere" Nathan said, shaking at the last bit

"Listen Nate, they're in the right place, you saved their lives" Peyton said, with a smile

"How do I know if they are alive" Nathan snapped

"Thats what you gotta go and find out wimpy" Peyton cackled..Lucas looked at her with a "WTF" face but Peyton knew what she was doing. Baiting Nathan always made him do what he needed too..it worked when they were together, it worked when they became friends, it worked when he was being a ass in the wheelchair, and it would sure as hell work now

"Wimpy?" Nathan replied, looking at Peyton

"Nate, Clays your best friend, Quinns Haleys sister, you found them, your superman, but now you need to see if they are ok..Haley needs you right?" Peyton retorted, looking at him with those green eyes of hers

She could see Nathan considering things

"But what if its not how I want it, what if one of thems hurt or...dead.." Nathan started

"We'll never know unless we step through there and find out Nate, but one thing I know, im not sitting here playing Sliding doors with you all night, im gonna go in and get some news on my friends, and support Hales if your not man enough" Lucas said, simply, joining in Peytons game..they both patted Nathan on the back and headed in, they heard footsteps behind them

"Im coming" Nathan said

"Tell us something we dont know" Peyton laughed, and Nathan punched her lightly on the arm and laughed...then the smile was wiped off of his face..why was he laughing, his best friend was in grave danger and here he was being typical, selfish Nathan Scott sharing some banter with Peyton

* * *

"The wonderer returns" Julian said, poetically, as Nathan entered the room again...small hellos were waved behind him, to Lucas and Peyton, who went around the room greeting everyone, who all wore the same expressions, pale faces, wide eyes.

Peyton immediatly scooted over to Brooke who gave out a delighted squeal and hugged her best friend, while Lucas sat inbetween Mouth and Haley, with one arm around Haley casually.

"Any news?" Nathan asked

"Absolutely nada dawg..they dont wanna tell us nothing..they keep walking by with their serious faces and their clipboards but no news" Skills said, and Nathan went and sat on the other side of Haley, she leaned her head on his shoulder

"Nate what if its serious?" Haley whispered into his shoulder

"Then we prepare ourselves for the worst and pray for a turn in events Hales, if Dan can survive a heart attack, a fire and a car crash, theres hope for Clay and Quinn" Nathan said, rubbing her hand and kissing her forehead

* * *

Peyton and Brooke had wandered off to get drinks for everyone

"So , hows mini- Leyton?" Brooke asked, waggling her eyebrows

"Shes great" Peyton smiled, and suddenly examined Brookes finger and gasped

"Oh no you didnt" Peyton said, her mouth in a O shape..

"What?" Brooke asked, laughing at her best friends face

"..you did not get engaged without telling me!" Peyton squealed, and Brooke looked at her finger and relaxed

"Oh , totally did!" Brooke squealed back, and the two girls jumped and hugged until the environment of the hospital wore onto their moods aswell

"I feel kinda wrong for being so happy when Clay and Quinn might be..." Brooke started

Peyton hugged her, and put her hands on her shoulders

"Hey..we are not gonna loose either one of them..know how I know that?" Peyton asked Brooke, and Brooke shrugged

"1. Clay still owes me 50 bucks from when team Breyton whipped his ass on group poker night, and 2. Quinn wouldn't leave Haley..that would be impeccably bad timing ..and 3. Ive got a feeling they're gonna wanna attend the team Brulian wedding" Peyton smiled

"Since when did you start making couple names" Brooke smirked

"I'll have you know I started off the trend you..who started the Brucas..." Peyton said with a wink

"And you brought that up..you really have matured , you wanna hear about how me and Lucas got our tattoos?" Brooke cackled

"Wanna hear what me and Julian got upto this time 3 years ago" Peyton retorted with a cheeky grin

"Oh ew get out of here you! God are we so close we recycle men"

"Well I got the better one..just saying" Peyton laughed, Brooke punched her arm

"At least Julian actually got a movie" Brooke grinned, looking as-if she wanted to high five herself

"Ouch" Peyton laughed, and both of them sat in the chairs, sharing their banter, almost forgetting what was happening...


End file.
